The Mark of Athena
by dragonista77
Summary: Everyone's mad about the cliffhanger at the end of The Son of Neptune. So, this is what I hope to see in The Mark of Athena-No mushy romance and lots of Leo!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Okay! My first fanfic EVER. *eep...* If you have chosen to Google 'The Mark of Athena fanficion' and my story showed up- Yay for you! You get to read my story! PLEASE review... Even if you tell me it sucks I will be happy to know someone has read my story. Oh, almost forgot- Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Sorry for boring you with my author's note. **

** Enjoy!**

** ~dragonista77**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Annabeth**

Annabeth stared blankly out over the deck of the _Argo__II_, thinking. Jason had said they'd be at Camp Jupiter in an hour...she'd see Percy again in an hour...

"Good news!" Leo said, _loudly_, jerking Annabeth into reality. "Mellie sent the...uh...video/scroll ahead to the Romans. So maybe they won't kill us!"

"Yeah, that's great news," snorted Piper.

"Well, they'd definitely kill us if we _hadn't_sent the scroll." Jason reminded her.

Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything. Jason, Piper and Leo...she still wasn't sure how she felt about those three.

Jason, Annabeth could tell, was a natural leader. She was positive he'd been on several quests before, at Camp Jupiter. What troubled her was how he was alive. After they'd been on their quest to save Hera last winter, Jason had told everyone how he'd seen Hera's true form- and lived. _That_ shouldn't have been possible. Even if he'd swam in the River Styx, like Percy, a god in their most powerful form should have killed him. She didn't want to put a damper on anyone's fun thinking like that, but the thought still made her extremely uneasy.

Piper was pretty much the toughest child of Aphrodite Annabeth had ever met. And after some training at Camp Half-Blood, she was turning out to be almost as good s knife fighter as Annabeth. But at the moment, she wasn't looking so tough. She'd been staring out into the distance the whole trip, like Annabeth, stopping occasionally to yell at Leo. Annabeth knew what was troubling her: Reyna, Jason's possible past girlfriend. Annabeth could relate- she'd spent plenty of sleepless nights wondering if Percy had woken up on a bus holding some other girl's had like Jason had.

Leo...Well, Leo was Leo. He was your classic ADHD demigod-annoying, and even more hyperactive than Percy. The whole fire thing seriously scared Annabeth, not because a demigod could summon fire, but because _Leo_ was that demigod. He'd done a good job with the ship, though, even if he'd been completely unappreciative of Annabeth's extremely helpful tips on the design...there should have been twenty five oars, Annabeth didn't care how many had been on the blueprints...But still, the _Argo__II_ looked exactly like Leo's crayon drawing of it. That was weird, too; Annabeth had never heard of anyone's destiny in the form of a kindergarten painting before...

"There it is," said Jason, his voice cracking. A cluster of Roman-style buildings was just becoming visible on the horizon.

"That's it?" asked Annabeth.

"That's it. Jason said. "Camp Jupiter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters... I don't have any time to type longer ones. I'll try to do two at a time after this one. Woah...people have read my story! *Eep!* More tomorrow, I promise. Chapter two:**

**II Leo**

Leo's confidence was wavering. That was Camp Jupiter? It looked so..._sophisticated._ Leo didn't do sophisticated.

At least they'd gotten there alright. Everyone else seemed surprised that Leo had flown the ship so well, which Leo was offended by. He'd flown the _Argo II_ perfectly... Well, _almost_ perfectly. So, he'd taken a wrong turn out of New York and they'd ended up in some Girl Scout camp in Pennsylvania. Leo didn't understand why the others blamed _him_ for almost getting maimed. How was Leo supposed to know there'd be wild _empousi_ hiding in one of the latrines? What it was even doing there...And Leo'd thought _he_ was weird.

So, anyways, everyone had made it to California without being eaten. That was a good start!

As the ship got closer to the camp, Leo decided on a good place to land. There was a HUGE open field right in the middle-perfect for a flying warship!

"Jason, it okay if I land in that field?" Leo asked, breaking the scilence on the ship for about the four hundreth time.

"Uh, yeah. That's the Field of Mars...It's where we do our war games."

Like capture-the-flag?" asked Piper. Leo winced inwardly. He'd only been in one game of capture-the-flag (with the ship building and whatnot), but his experience hadn't been a good one. He hadn't _meant_ to start a fire so close to those trees, but the dyrads sure knew how to hold a grudge.

_THUD_.

The _Argo II_ touched down on the "Field of Mars" with a whole bunch of angry people with swords and shields awaiting them.

"Okay, guys," Leo forced a grin. "Let's go meet the Romans!


	4. Chapter 4

**SOSOSO sorry about the huge wait- I've been behind on homework and stuff. I think maybe two chapters every other day is a good schedule to start following. Thanks for your patience! (:**

**III Jason**

Jason didn't know what had been worse: waking up with no memory and no idea how he'd gotten there, or walking back to Camp Jupiter with about two hundred angry Romans glaring up at him.

Annabeth, Leo and Piper had all insisted that Jason should go first, since "everyone" at Camp Jupiter was his "friend". Yeah, right. They hadn't met Octavian.

Jason took a deep breath and stepped out to face the sea of scowling helmeted faces.

Echoing gasps spread through the crowd to greet Jason.

"Jason!" a hauntingly familiar voice rang out. Reyna.

Before Jason could say something really heartfelt and meaningful, like "hi", Leo poked his head over Jason's shoulder.

"So, are they killing us, or what?" He probably hadn't meant to say it so loud.

An enraged screaming voice became audible as a certain aurgur ran up to the crowd.

Annabeth and Piper had walked out onto the field, too. Piper tapped Jason's shoulder uncertainly. "Does...that guy have a teddy bear?"

"FILTHY _GRACEI- _LEGINONARES- WE MUST ATTACK- KILL THEM- PROTEST NEW ROME-_INVADERS_-"

"Octavian," Annabeth gasped at the sound of this voice.

"HOW _DARE_ THEY- PREATORS- WE MUST ATTACK _NOW_-

"Octavian."

"_NOS VANDUM ATTERO VOS GRACEI- EGO MOS NON STO HUIC- VOS PALLENS, BARDUS, CONIURATUS PERVASOR-"_

"OCTAVIAN!"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up."

Jason located the two speakers, Octavian-his bright red face a rare pleasure- and a guy Jason's age with black hair and sea-green eyes, who was wearing a purple preators' toga- _Jason's_ toga- and a crooked grin that strongly reminded Jason of Leo. It had to be Percy Jackson.

**IV Hazel**

Hazel's life was way beyond messed up. She'd died in Alaska seventy years ago, then been brought back to life by her half-brother Nico (who had recently been captured by Mother Earth's demon army). She'd just gotten back from a quest to save Death, who had been in Alaska, exactly where she'd lived after moving away from her almost-boyfriend Sammy Valdez, whose near-clone had just shown up on a flying warship, most likely to go on another quest with Hazel and a bunch of other demigods. Fun.

Worried thoughts were still bouncing around in Hazel's mind as the ship landed in the field.

"You ready, Hazel?" Frank asked from next to her. Frank. Another confusing factor in her insane life. She felt guilty just standing next to him, and she wasn't really sure why. She liked Frank...Like, a _lot_. That'd be simple enough for any other girl on the planet, _Just ask the guy out already!_

But no, Hazel's sorta-maybe-but-he's-dead-now-boyfriend's zombie clone/grandson had to show up- how's _that_ for a love triangle?

"Hazel?" said Frank uncertainly.

"I'm fine." Hazel took a deep breath. "Let's go meet the Greeks."

Jason was the first one off the ship. It was really good to see him again; Hazel had missed him just as much as everyone else had. Hazel excepted him to start talking, but instead, three more demigods followed him off the ship. The whole camp just _stared_ at them. Hazel really wanted to yell "_A-kward!_"

She looked at the other demigods: a girl with curly blonde hair and a navy-blue baseball cap in her pocket, another girl with choppy, dark hair and a Native American sort of look to her, and, of course, Sammy Valdez's spitting image. Hazel had missed Sammy a lot more than she'd realized, but she was honestly sort of scared that his clone had showed up now-_Why_ was she so worried- but what if he was different- well, honestly, of _course_ he'd be, he was a completely different person- but what if he wasn't- what if he was too _much_ like Sammy- but he wouldn't remember her- but she would remember him-

A sharp glint caught her eye and she noticed small diamonds and sapphires littering the ground. Caught up in the fleeting moment of silence coated in tension, Hazel really, _really_ wished she were _not _a demigod.


	5. Chapter 5

**OHMYGODS... You guys like my story! *sniffle. sobs with happiness* I am loved (: Oh, btw, if anyone's expecting a PM from me, I dunno how to send one yet. So, without further ado, chapter five-**

**V Percy**

Percy was psyched, but he couldn't figure out why the Roman campers looked so... _stressed._ Annabeth had just showed up in a strange, deadly-looking, heavily armed Greek warship. What could go wrong? Four demigods stepped off the ship, a blonde haired guy Percy's age;- Jason?- a pretty, dark-haired girl who for some odd, inexplicable reason, made Reyna look like she wanted to stab someone; the curly-haired, slightly insane-looking guy who Hazel recognized as Sammy; and, of course, Annabeth. Uh-oh. She looked mad. _Uh-oh._

Everyone stood there in complete silence for a while, until it was broken by everyone...yelling. Half of Camp Jupiter was standing there, yelling in complete confusion at each other, the three of the four Greek demigods, along with Reyna, Percy Hazel, and some of the older legionaries were trying to calm everyone down, and Percy was pretty sure the Sammy guy was just yelling for the heck of it. That is, until he ran back onto the deck of the ship, screamed, "HEY!", and shot a firework- wait, made of _real fire?_- into the sky. Everyone shut up and looked at him.

He just stood there for a second. "Uhh...Okay! I got everyone to be quiet! Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _thanks_." He turned to the crowd. "Legionaries! I don't think I need to tell you where I've been, or that it was _not_ my idea to leave you all. And I also think you know that we have to sail to, uh, save the gods! I know you don't want to, but we have to cooperate with the Greeks."

Reyna stepped forward. "Jason, you're sure you trust these people?"

"Of course." he said unwaveringly.

"Then it's settled." she turned to the Camp Half-Blood demigods. "I trust you already know your part of the Seven?"

Jason and the other two half-bloods nodded, but, to Percy's shock, Annabeth said, "Actually, no."

Reyna wavered. "Wh-you don't?"

"Well, we have three. Leo, Piper, and Percy."

"And...You're not one of them?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

Reyna was taken by surprise. "Well, I suppose I don't know either. But if you're not one of the Seven, then why did you come?" It wasn't an accusation, it was just a question.

"Well, I had to see my boyfriend after eight months, didn't I?" Percy looked up, and Annabeth was grinning at him.

Hazel tapped him. "Percy, you look stupid. Don't just stand there!" she whispered.

He didn't get a chance, because Annabeth had tackled him from behind. "Percy!"

"Annabeth! Uh...hi?" Annabeth smacked his head, then kissed him.

"_Eight months_, and all you can say is hi?"

"Well, jeez, I missed you too."

Reyna cleared her throat. "So, let me get this straight. We only have six of the Seven?"

Annabeth looked back at her. "Looks like it."

"Wait, Annabeth." said Jason from the ship. "I thought _you_ were coming."

"Well," Annabeth said. "I thought so too, but now it looks like there's someone else who wants to go."

Annabeth and Reyna stared each other down. _Not good._ Thought Percy. He'd rather have to fight another giant than be standing between these two right when they were about to fight, and that was how it was looking. And this wasn't just a little quarrel, this was going to be a brawl over who got to go on the quest to save the gods, and Percy was sure neither one would give in.

**Sorry, lame ending. But I have to change perspectives now, and I felt like I'd written enough. More soon :)**


End file.
